Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
|-|Raiden= |-|Dark Raiden= Summary Raiden is one of the playable and main characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise, he is the God of Thunder and the protector of Earthrealm. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | 5-B Name: Lord Raiden or alternatively, Rayden, Haokah (as Nightwolf sometimes addresses him) Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God of Thunder; Protector of Earthrealm; Being of Pure Energy in his True Form, (former) Elder God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, True Flight, Lightning and Thunder Manipulation, Can channel electricity through non-conductive materials, Can use his electricity to heal others, Martial Arts Mastery, Expert at using his staff, Self-Destruction, Telekinesis, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low in Restricted Mortal Form), Reality Warping (Created a large temple in the Himalayan Mountains), Can send telepathic visions to his past self, Dimensional Manipulation (Destroyed the dimensional gates connecting Outworld with Earthrealm in his MK2 ending), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Prevented Shao Kahn from stealing the souls of his chosen warriors) and Electricity Manipulation (Survived his own self-destruct) | All previous abilities, Can create electric orbs and cages that act as traps, Power Nullification (Nullified Sub-Zero's ice blast after he woke up from a nightmare) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low-Godly in Unrestricted Form), Non-Corporeal (The image above is just a mortal form he has to use per Elder God rules), Attack Potency: Small Town level (When attempting to destroy the Dragon King, Onaga, in a self-sacrificial etherial blast, the effect was like a mini-nuke, destroying the massive palace Raiden was in) | Town level (In the MKX canon comics, Raiden creates and controls, a thunderstorm) | Planet level (Nearly destroyed the Earth in his battle with Shinnok. Shook the Earth to its very core in his battle with Shao Kahn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (As the God of Thunder, he is capable of traveling and attacking at this speed) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (He's the definitive god of lightning and thunder in the MK universe as decided by the Elder Gods) Lifting Strength: At least Class K | At least Class K | Class M Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Town Class | Planet Class Durability: Small Town level (Survived his own suicide attack) | Town level | Planet level (Immortality, regeneration, and being pure energy in his true form make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high | Very high | Limitless (Due to his regenerative ability and being able to reform his energies, fought a battle with Shinnok that lasted centuries) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with staff. Tens of meters with projectiles. Tens of kilometers with weather manipulation, even higher with teleportation. | Planetary Standard Equipment: Staff, the Amulet of Raiden, which has allowed him to receive messages from his future self, warning him of Shao Khan's impending invasion. Intelligence: Gifted (He's an extremely skilled tactician and wise mentor) Weaknesses: He loses his powers if he enters a realm not under his jurisdiction, he can't fight a mortal being in his unrestricted form due the Mortal Kombat rules. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Teleport:' At will, Raiden vanishes and reappears behind his opponent. **'Sparkport:' Will have Raiden appear behind the opponent and quickly teleporting back in front. **'Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning flying at his opponent. **'Bolt:' Raiden fires two bolts, one behind and one in front of him. The one behind him wraps around the map hitting the opponent in the back. *'Torpedo:' Raiden flies at his opponent and pushes them against the wall. He could perform the move in the air. **'Thunder Fly:' This increases the attack's speed and damage. *'Shocking Touch:' Raiden grabs his opponent and holds them in the air while electrocuting them, then punches them to the ground. *'Shocker:' Raiden grabs his opponent and electrocutes them. This is the enhanced version of Shocking Touch. This lets Raiden grab the opponent one step farther. *'Vicinity Blast:' Raiden performs a closer range version of his lightning, but with more knockback and a wind effect to it, which can be charged up. **'Vicinity Burst:' This knocks the opponent back. *'Projectile Cancel:' Raiden cancels out his Electricity or Vicinity Blast when charging it. *'Reverse Electricity:' Raiden sends a bolt of lightning in the other direction hitting an opponent from behind. This appears partially as the enhanced version of Electricity. *'Electric Slide:' Raiden slides across the floor and hits his opponent with his shoulder, electrocuting them in the process. *'Vicinity Blast: '''Raiden lifts his arms up and passes an electric current through them to shock an airborne foe, which can also be extended for some time if the button is held down. *'Power Discharge': Raiden grabs the opponent by the neck to force them against the ground, and then fires streams of lightning to send them sliding backwards across the floor. *'Static Trap': Raiden places an orb of electricity in front of himself that will last for about ten seconds. This move has many versions that allow him to place the orbs in various positions around himself, such as above and behind.If two of them are present, an electric current will flow between them, which will electrocute the enemy if they touch it. **'Enhanced Static Trap: Raiden will instantly shoot both ones, and they will connect into an horizontal currrent. *'''Inside You: Raiden flies into his opponent, throwing them and disappearing. However, the opponent is shocked to be pulsating electricity and screams before exploding, with Raiden taking their position. *'Shock Therapy (MK9):' Raiden sends a beam in close range (when and if it connects), blinding the opponent. Then he teleports behind the opponent and elbows their back damaging their spine, heart, and ribs. Raiden then teleports in front of them and delivers a chop directly at his opponent's forehead, damaging the skull. Raiden finally sends a bolt of electricity through his opponent's head, making them fall down. *'Shock Therapy (MKX):' Raiden shoots his opponent into the air with a blast of lightning. The victim flies up through the clouds, and Raiden follows, grabbing hold of the victim's spine and releasing a powerful electrical current through the opponent. He then summons lightning to shoot the opponent back down the ground. The opponent then bounces off the ground and a few feet into the air. Raiden then teleports under his enemy and brings his knee into the opponent's spine, breaking it in half. Key: Original Timeline Restricted Mortal Form | Current Timeline Restricted Mortal Form | Unrestricted Note: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Metal Gear. Gallery File:Raiden_Classic.png|Original Timeline Raiden. File:Dark Raiden_versus.png|Original Timeline Dark Raiden. File:Raiden_MK9.png|MK9 Raiden. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Staff Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Japanese Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Teachers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5